Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains
Transformers vs Disney and Non Disney Villains, abbreviated TvDaND, is a tournament created by DinoFreakUSA inspired by the Disney vs Non-Disney Series. Who Fights Who? The tournament will feature Transformers from every American incarnation of the franchise. The use of the Japanese versions is so far unknown. Each faction of Transformers, Autobots, Decepticons, Predacons, and Maximals, will fight Villains of other franchises. Characacters from the Transformers franchise that are not Transformers, such as Dr. Arkeville and Spike, will also be featured. While most contenders will fight those with the same animation type, some fights will feature 2D vs Computer Animation. Live Action will only fight Live Action. Revealed Contendors Transformers Autobots Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) Optimus Prime (Transformers Animated) Bumblebee (Transformers Animated) Sari Aumdac Maximals Optimus Primal Rattrap Rhinox DInobot Cheetor Decepticons Megatron (G1 Transformers) Megatron (Transformers Prime) Soundwave (G1 Transformers) Airachnid Blitzwing (G1 Transformers) Predacons Megatron (Beast Wars) Waspinator Blackarachnia (Beast Wars) Match Ups: Round 1: *G1 Soundwave vs. Ember Mclain *Thrax vs. Airachnid *Animated Starscream vs. Cobra Commander *Hades vs. Animated Megatron Round 2: *Animated Blitzwing vs. Ursula *Lockdown vs. XL *Dr. Facilier vs. Movie Mindwipe *G1 Dinobots vs. Sauron (X-Men) Round 3: *Mok and Wheatley vs. The Maximals *Sari Sumdac and Animated Bumblebee vs. Darla Dimple and Max *Prime Starscream vs. Zurg *Zilla vs. Movie Decepticons Round 4 (Transformers vs non disney villains): * Cyclonians vs Decepticon/Megatron vs Ridley * Frenzy vs Terminator * League of Super Evil vs Predaking * Prime Soundwave vs Wheatley * Godzilla vs Devastator * Beerus vs Unicron Disney vs Transformers Villains: Round 1: *Hades Vs Megatron *Maleficent vs Starscream *Scar vs Steeljaw *Agent Z vs Shockwave *McLeach vs Ravage *Epilogue Round 2: *McLeach and Sykes vs Laserbeak and Ravage *Clayton vs Blackarachnia *Forte vs Soundwave *Terrashock vs Hades *Starscream vs Jafar *Shere Khan vs Thunderhoof Events of the War Part One The Rockstar ghost Ember McLain holds a concert to gain the admiration of her fans using their cheering to give her more powerful the mad genius Mok Swagger isn't impressed by her fearing she'll become more powerful just then the G1 version of Soundwave sneaks into the stage disturbing the dancers and interests Mok however Ember using her guitar hits the Decepticon a few times just before he turns on the sprinklers ruining her hair upsetting the audience and then killing her with his soundwave blast. The deadly Virus Thrax breaks into the ship of Airachnid another Decepticon from another variation of Transformers trying to steal an energy core but the fembot spots him trying to make his escape as the two fight each other Thrax uses his claw to hit her a bit before making her explode. A Version of Starscream from a another variation of Decepticons arrives at Cobra Industries challenging the leader the infamous Cobra Commander he fires a energy blast but his shield protects himself as the two clash and the Commander using his shield to protect the blasts Starscream uses his Jet form to shot Cobra down with a Missile presumably killing the Commander. The variations version of the leader of the Decepticons Megatron sneaks into the Underworld in order to find a powerful artifact challenging the Greek god Hades and his monsters as he uses his sword to take out The Boar and then taking out The Griffin The Minotaur and Stheno as the Lord of the Dead is about to Relax Megatron uses his fists to send him down the River Styx getting caught by the souls in the river. Impressed by Soundwave defeating Ember Mok helds a meeting with the G1 version of Megatron as he forms an alliance with the Leader of the variation of the Decepticons. Trying to be responsible Animated Megatron frees Hades out of the River Styx thinking he might be useful as he keeps an optic on the god but Hades wants him out of the Underworld. Meanwhile Cobra Commander survives his defeat wanting revenge on Starscream. Part Two Animated Megatron tells his ally Blitzwing the location of the long lost transformer Trypticon under the sea he volunteers to go but Trypticon is guarded by the Sea Witch Ursula after breaking some ice the Sea Witch comforts him and challenges him using her Her Cauldron to summon a typhoon then using some Shuriken's to injure Blitzwing before using the Cauldron blasting him away. Someone attacks some drones in Animated Megatron's base so he sends the Bounty hunter Lockdown to deal with the intruder turning out to the evil robot XL as he uses his new weapons against him Lockjaw uses his Grappling Hook and Chainsaw to defeat the Robot. Cobra Commander starting his Anti-Transformer movement forms an alliance with the Shadow Man Dr. Facilier to take down an version of Mindwipe from an different variation of Transformer using his Magic as the Decepticon tries to mind control the Doctor he uses his cane to defeat Mindwipe in his Tank Form. The G1 version of the Good Transformer group the Autobots send out their version of the Dinobots targeting the Savage Land of prehistoric animals including the Mutant Sauron as Swoop reports to the T-Rex Leader Grimlock who orders them to save the Dinosaurs as they attack Sauron's lair with his Minions as they defeat the mutants. The Priestess Zaladane meets with Sauron uses her magic to help him escape using an stolen jet to escape to New York. Thrax meets up with another Variation of Megatron to take down some enemies instead of getting some items. Ursula meets up with the Evil Emperor Zurg to discuss to defeat the Variations of the Transformers as Hades revealing to be a secret ally to them. The Almighty Tallest sends their alien race the Irkens for Operation Inpending Doom II. The Dark Sorceress Maleficent prepares to Join the War. The Autobots of many Variations lead by a version of their leader Optimus Prime prepare to defeat the vatiations of the Decepticons and other Villains. Part Three Having installed a Secruity System Mok arrives at the Axalon to distract the Maximals capturing Dinobot into attacking him after he teleports away Dinobot accidentally destroys the system allowing the robot Wheatley to control the Axalon allowing a couple of Maximals to escape. Watching a performance by the actor Darla Dimple at Cobra Industries a Version of Bumblebee and the Human Sari Sumdac noticing that a version of Tracks has been captured allowing Darla to call her butler Max to attack Bumblee while Sari deals with Dimple hanging her in the Progress as Max uses a giant Balloon of Darla knocks Bumblebee out but he shoots the balloon sending him packing. Another Version of Starscream informs the Version's Soundwave about planting a Dark Energon Crystal into the Earth so it will increase its size and become useful to the variation of the Decepticons as he plants them some Robots ambush him as another Variation of Emperor Zurg arrives to deal with him as he uses his blaster to make Starscream lose his arm forcing him to escape. In another Version of New York the Kaiju Zilla however the Movie Version of the Decepticons arrive to challenge him as they try to injure him with food Starscream arrives with a squad of Jet Drones defeating the Kaiju knocking him out. As Optimus Prime reveals a cybertroian prophecy Hades meets up with The Fates as they reveal the Titans marching on the ruler of Atlantica King Triton about to be turned into a Sea Polyp and a Mysterious Statue. Meanwhile Movie Megatron and Sentinel Prime attack New York forcing the Movie Autobots to retreat. Maleficent using her magic to seduce Claude Frollo to her forces knowing that he'll never trust the Mistress of All Evil. IRKen Invader ZIM prepares to land on earth along with his sidekick GIR. Cobra Commander and The Baroness meet up with Though Veloci to form a Partnership. Facilier following Cobra's orders ask his Friends on the Other Side to summon a alley which turns out to be the Monster Oogie Boogie. Mok prepares his plan to unleash a demon to gather information about the Transformers through the Axalon Computer. The Evil Knight Ruber prepares to enter the war. The Toxics lead by Nick O Tine arrive to assist Thrax and Beast Wars Megatron. Meanwhile another version of Megatron prepares for total war. And the Clown Prince of Crime The Joker prepares to war leaving the rest of the war to be Unknown. Part Four In an alternative Universe the Dark Ace reports to his master Cyclonis about Megatron using Dark Energon Crystals and sends the rest of the Cyclonians to attack the Decepticons as an Air Battle ensures between them the Evil Organization beats the Cyclonian army but the leader must deal with the Space Pirate Ridley as the Leader fights him only to be beaten by the Dragon. In the Live Action world of the Alt Universe T-800 arrives from the past to deal the Decepticon Frenzy as he fights with him using his Strength and Gun to defeat him. The organization known as The League of Super Evil use their giant Robot to go against Predaking another Decepticon however even though they were able to attack him they lose as always. Meanwhile Soundwave prepares to stop Wheatley of this alternative universe as he uses the Robot Galleom to stop him however he defeats it allowing Soundwave to send a portal to the moon and sends Wheatley to space defeating him. The Legendary Kaiju Godzilla notices some vehicles stalking his territory however it was Devastator and some movie Decepticons as the King of Monsters fights the Decepticon he defeats him with his Atomic Breath killing him. Finally the God of Destruction Lord Beerus takes on the Powerful Unicron as he fights his way through the Planetary destroyer of Cybertron however he can't defeat the God as he kills Him. Alternate Events of the War Part One In this Version The Fates reveals to The Lord of the Dead Hades the Leader of the Decepticons Megatron as a key to defeating his Brother Zeus as the group was collecting some Energon Cubes Hades arrives to help him takeover Mount Olympus however he refuses forcing Hades to go back to the Underworld as he explains to his henchmen Pain and Panic about the problem Megatron breaks into the Underworld and shoots Hades into the River Styx defeating him and taking over the domain. In the Forbidden Mountain the Dark Sorceress Maleficent tells her Goons about wanting to make the world hers but Megatron's second in command Starscream and plans to send her out as he shocks her goons The Mistress of All Evil uses her Staff to electrocute the Decepticon forcing him to retreat. In the Elephant Graveyard a couple of Hyenas were talking to Each other but the Decepticon Steeljaw interferes their conversation wanting it as it's new base however the Lion known as Scar arrives to challenge him after being knocked out the Feline knocks him into a tree defeating him. At Planet Z the Grubs were making installments on Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z for the Evil Emperor Zurg and he sends him to Cybertron to investigate and deal with any Decepticon there however Shockwave notices this and attacks the Hornets as Darkmatter tries to shoot him Shockwave shoots a blast injuring him in the Progress. The Animal Decepticon Ravage has become prey to the hunter Percival C. McLeach as he uses a Searchlight to find him he uses a Rocket from his Truck to Capture him as he drives off Laserbeak the Bird Decepticon notices this. Megatron is furious at Starscream for going behind his back however Laserbeak arrives telling him news on Soundwave about something. Terrashock has awoken from his statis pod ready to enter the War. Bisk already out of his pod meets up with Steeljaw who survives his fight with Scar as he forms an alliance with Him. Maleficent prepares her plan with her ally the Arabian Sorcerer Jafar sending him out to take on Starscream The Voodoo Priest Dr. Facilier has heard about the war against the Decepticons and asks his Friends on the Other Side to give him some Shadow Demons to assist Him. Pain and Panic explaining to the Sea Witch Ursula about what has happened to Hades and explains to them that he'll escape the River Styx and wants revenge on Megatron and the Decepticons. Part Two After capturing Ravage McLeach explains to his Friend the Crime Lord Bill Sykes about the capturing and using him for Money Laserbeak sneaks into the Abandonded Opal Mine to rescue his ally as they spot him and decide to fight the two as Ravage knocks McLeach into a Pit Sykes shoots him with his Gun sending his Dobermans Roscoe and Desoto and Mcleach's Goanna Pet Joanna after them as Ravage knocks Joanna into a Crate then he attacks Roscoe's Nose as Laserbeak sends a Net on them as they escaped as the Poacher and the Crime Lord looks on. The Poacher Cecil Clayton arrives at a Forest to hunt some prey and notices the Spider Decepticon Blackarachnia after a conversation she knocks Clayton out as he chases her through the Treetops after breaking his Shotgun Clayton uses his Machete to attack him but However Blackarachnia uses her silk to Trap Clayton into some vines allowing him to hang to his death committing suicide in the Progress. In a Castle Maestro Forte was starting to play his organ but Facilier arrives and uses his Voodoo Magic to make him into a Living Organ to take on someone turns out to be Soundwave who breaks into the castle as he uses his Illusions to deal with him knocking him out but he sends a wave of Energy to weaken Forte killing him in the Process as Facilier noticing him escape plans to get revenge on him. Angry for Megatron taking over the Underworld Hades encounters Terrashock challenging him with his minion the River Guardian Nessus however he fights his way through him sending him into the water however Hades destroys him as he blows up the Decepticon. Still furious at him being behind his back Megatron sends Starscream to collect some Energon however Jafar challenges him to a fight after shooting him the Sorcerer uses magic to knock him out forcing him to retreat. The tiger Shere Khan was out on a hunt targeting some prey however he notices some humans in the Jungle as he scared them off but he notices Thunderhood not wanting him on his property as he charges at him however he fights back but Thunderhoof causes an Earthquake to happen allowing a portal to open up however when Khan was about to kill him they both get sucked in to unknown areas. Starscream fails his mission for Megatron Thunderhood survives the groundbridge still stuck on Earth however he teams up with Steeljaw and Bisk. Shere Khan arrives in the Pride Lands and forms an alliance with Scar. The Grubs repair Agent Z who survives his fight with Shockwave. The Decepticons use the River Styx to power their Energon Cubes Megatron interested in the Undead River talks to Shockwave about how it will be useful to them. Back at the Forbidden Mountain Ursula and Hades team up with Maleficent and Jafar. McLeach and Sykes but are unsure about the use of it however it contains a ally to them the Energy Vampire Nos4a2 Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains